


Valentine Lovers

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: Happy Valentines day! <3





	

Hinata got up early today. He dressed and combed his hair. He made sure he hadnt left the chocolate on his desk before he exited the room. He rushed to the school. Today had to be the day when he wins. He'll confess to Kageyama. On February forteenth.

  
Before Hinata joined the team on practice, he stucked the chocolates in Kageyama's bag. The practice alone was good. Kageyama tossed him more than usual and he missed only once- because he let himself drift into dreamland as Kageyama's shirt uncovered the skin of his stomach as he stretched to toss the ball. Hinata blushed at the sight and tried not to look at it anymore after Kageyama had yelled at him for not concentrating.

  
The classes were long. Hinata spent them thinking about Kageyama's perfect look. His soft hair that he wanted to run his fingers through, long lashes and deep blue eyes, his soft pink lips, his well built body, his long fingers and good ass.

  
Lunch is the best part- when theyre sitting together, thights and shoulders pressed together. Hinata had already eaten half of his bento, but Kageyama havent even started.

  
"Oi what happened? Arent you hungry?" Asked Hinata worried. "Can i eat it?" He added teasingly.

  
"No! Its just.. i found a box of chocolate in my school bag today.." He started.

  
"So, who gave it to you?" Asked Hinata, already knowing the answer.

  
"I dont know. I dont even know when." Kageyama was frowning down at the box.

  
"Open it."

  
While Kageyama worked on opening the box, Hinata clutched his knees to his chin. He was a bit nervous now, he thought about lots of ways Kageyama would definitely reject him, or even worse- he will kill him. He looked at Kageyama with worried expression.

  
He just opened the box and looked in disbelief on the paper that was inside. Hinata knew well what was writen there.

  
_I love you Bakageyama_

  
Hinata spent the whole evening thinking about what to write. He decided on this. Becuse he was sure Kageyama will understand without him needing to write a name.

  
And Kageyama did. His beautiful eyes grew wide and his cheeks burned red as he read it. Long time, he hadnt said anything and Hinata was too scared to look up and he definitely havent expected Kageyama to ruffle his head. He looked at him from behind his knees.

  
Kageyama moved his hand to Hinata's cheek, forcing him to lift his head. They didnt broke eye contact. Hinata decided to close his eyes and prepared himself for Kageyama shouting on him. But he did not on Kageyama possibly kissing him. And thats what happened. Hinata opened his eyes in shock. Kageyama's lips were as soft as he imagined them to be. The kiss wasnt long, it only lasted few seconds, but it was best moment of Hinata's life. It was even better than spiking.

When Kageyama pulled away, Hinata smiled. Though Kageyama hadnt said anything, his actions were as clear as glass. After they finnished eating, Hinata gave him a kiss too. The same sweet kiss as the first one was, with only diference. Kageyama eagerly responded and the kissing started to feel even better, having their lips battle. Kageyama's hand trailed to his chest to rest there and Hinata's hands curled in Kageyama's hair, as he moaned into the kiss. Kageyama took the opportunity to enter his mouth with a tongue. It was hot and slick, but Hinata liked this kiss too. Kageyama's tongue trailed his teeth and over Hinata's and it made his head spin. He knew he'll lose it soon.

  
Kageyama was the same. He moved on instincts as he pushed Hinata's shorts down with his underwear, to uncover his already hard cock. He didnt hesitate and wrapped his hand around him, pumping it lazily. Hinata was getting tizzy. He was getting overwhelmed, his breath hitching in his lungs. He looked at Kageyama through his half lidded eyes and wanted to beg for more. And Kageyama did just that. His other hand dissapeared under Hinata's shirt, trailing over his bare chest, searching for his nipples.

  
Hinata shivered at the touch, thrusting into Kageyama's hand, wanting some friction. Kageyama tightened his grip on his cock and moved faster. He was twisting Hinata's nipple with his other hand. And Hinata could only gasp at how good it felt. His own cock was standing, Hinata found out when he palmed Kageyama through his pants. Kageyama hissed and pulled back from the kiss, sucking breath into his lungs. He removed his pants in moment and lied Hinata down on the ground.

  
Hinata cocked his head so he could see Kageyama's expression as he pushed his long fingers into him. It was more intense that he expected, so when Kageyama moved his fingers, Hinata would only try to be quiet. For a while, Hinata didnt seem it as enough, Kageyama's fingers inside him just werent enough. He wanted him whole. As Kageyama worked him open, he played with his cock to satisfy himself. It wasnt as nice as when Kageyama was doing it. But he needed it.

  
Kageyama leaned down to kiss him as he pulled his fingers out and Hinata groaned at the loss. They were soon replaced by something even better, something big, and he knew it was Kageyama. It took him few thrusts to get used to him, but when he did, nothing stopped him from bucking his hips up in contrast with Kageyama's thrusts. He was so big and so deep in Hinata it hurt a little, but he didnt care (but it also felt so incredibly good). He wrapped his legs around Kageyama's waist and pushed him forward.

  
Kageyama bit back a moan. Hinata was so tight around him, it felt incredible. He'd like to show Hinata how much he likes it, but They're in school. He hoped noone will come to the roof now. Hinata moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Kageyama's neck. "Yes, Yes-" He moaned into Kageyama 's mouth as he found his prostate. Kageyama lowered his head to Hinata's neck and started sucking on it, while Hinata whined hopelesly as he came all over his stomach.

  
Kageyama finished short after, feeling Hinata's walls clench around him. Hinata arched his back as Kageyama spilled inside him with a quiet moan.

  
As they finished, Kageyama pulled out and cleaned himself with a tissue from his lunch. He helped Hinata to get up and put his clothes on. Hinata was still too spent to move, so he just cuddled to Kageyama's chest and hummed happily.

  
This definitely wasnt what he planned, but he enjoyed it. Kageyama let him cuddle, murmuring something about how good it felt. It didnt take long for Hinata to fall asleep, so when he woke up, he was already in his classroom. Kageyama wasnt there anymore, but Hinata couldnt move, it hurt too much, so he decided to talk to him after practice.

  
It was painful to play, but because it was volleyball he managed to at least stand. Kageyama didnt shout at him this time for not concentrating and being so shitty. It made Hinata happy. By the time practice ended, Kageyama was already around him, helping with his bag and asking about how he felt. Hinata just giggled and reassured him that he was okay.

  
They walked home together with interwined fingers, smiling dumbly. They were quiet, because noone knew how to bring up the thing that happened between them. Hinata knew he would get embarrassed talking about it. He wondered if it made them boyfriends now. Kissing, holding hands, making out.. Its totally not something just friends do.

  
Before Hinata waved his goodbye, Kageyama bent down to kiss him. That was more than enough for them both to know for sure.

  
The next day Hinata found a chocolate in his locker. It made him smile. Kageyama stood right next to him, pink in cheeks and Hinata just shook his head and gave him a kiss, what made him blush even more.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this <3  
> I hope you like it- if so, please leave a comment
> 
> (Thanks to http://yourliltlepsycho.tumblr.com/ for helping me)


End file.
